


A Broken King

by mysticalmarigold



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, falsettos
Genre: Abuse, Act 1, Angst, Broadway, Child Abuse, Cute, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, Lapine/Finn, M/M, Theater - Freeform, Theatre, character is abused, falseheteros, falsettos marvin, falsettos musical, falsettos whizzer, falsettos whizzer and marvin, fight, marvin abuse, starts angsty then gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: Another day, another fight. But this one is different.





	A Broken King

“This is a what-?”  
“The king-?”  
“Wait..wait I think we should start over-“  
Whizzer scratched at his chin aimlessly as he stared at the chess board in front of him. Whizzer wasn’t really too fond of chess—I mean he’s sure everyone’s noticed that, but Marvin always forced him to play these stupid games. Why couldn’t Marv had liked something simpler, like chess. Or racquetball.  
“Marvin I have no idea what I’m doing,” he complained, tapping his foot out of boredom, “Let’s start over,” he said for the fifth time since they’d started playing (which was about ten minutes ago) and he started to move the chess pieces back to their place.  
Fighting Whizzer’s attempt to reset the board, he started. “Whizzer! It’s easy! You gotta move a pawn! It’s simple, didn’t we go over this? I want you to play because it’s fun. Move a pawn!” He accidentally raised his voice.  
Marvin looked Whizzer deeply in the eyes. Hunched over a chess board, he looked so small. It made Marvin feel big.  
Whizzer let out a groan, letting his body flop to the side on the couch he was sitting on and he whined out, “We went over it but I wasn’t listening!...it’s stupid, just let me win so we can watch baseball or something. I like baseball.” He huffed turning his eyes towards Marvin. He started to grab a piece and just move it aimlessly—whenever he did that it meant he was beginning to make up his own rules.  
“Stop!” Marvin actually shouted. He got panicky when it came to games, and he really wanted to win this one. Whizzer was such an easy foe, why can’t he just let Marvin win?  
“We can watch a fucking baseball game some other time. Now we’re going to do what I want to do. Just move the damn pawn!”  
Marvin was now avoiding eye contact with Whizzer. Biting at his thumbnail, he stared at the board. Then he began to replace the pieces Whizzer had moved.  
“You can’t just reset the board when you get frustrated!”  
“Let me winnnnnnnnn!” Whizzer threw his hands up childishly and he watched Marvin begin to fix the board to how it was, “I want this one,” he grabbed the king in his fist. “Whizzer wins! Whizzer wins!” He was acting like a five year old as he bounced up and down on the couch. He did it because he knew it would piss Marvin off. And there was something about the redness in his face that gave Whizzer pleasure.  
“Goddamn it Whizzer! Why are you acting like a fucking kid?” Marvin was steaming now. He never liked his outbursts, but this one made him feel better.  
“Are you TRYING to make me mad? Why can’t you do this one thing for me?! Why is that so difficult!?”  
Marvin slammed his hands down on the coffee table, shaking the chess pieces and knocking some over.  
“Oh right sorry I forgot I’m supposed to be your pretty boy, make the dinner, be a patsy, lose at chess!” He yelled back at him and snorted when Marvin lashed out and slammed down on the coffee table. “Lemme just bend over for you now huh?!” He kicked the table making even more chess pieces knock over. “Just let me win for once god damn it!”  
“FUCK YOU!” he screamed.  
“Maybe I need a pretty boy! Maybe i need someone to make me feel important! I PROVIDE FOR YOU! WHY CAN’T YOU DO THIS ONE FUCKING THING FOR ME?”  
Marvin was almost fighting back tears.  
“Fuck you too, Marvin!” He yelled and he pushed the chess board onto the ground—again a childish move—before he rolled his eyes and made a somewhat disgusted face. “Awe-! Don’t start with that bullshit! I do more than enough for you i at least deserve to win one fucking chess game, Marv! God you’re such a baby!” He was about to walk off to the bathroom and slam the door.  
Marvin grabbed the sleeve of Whizzer’s shirt. This, this mirrored something. Something too close to home. It reminded him of his childhood, when his father forced him to play football, when he tried to run away, and when he got his ass kicked. No, NO! Marvin would not treat Whizzer the way his fucking father treated him.  
“I-I....  
I’m sorry Whiz. I’m such a fucking idiot.”  
It was all too much. He was becoming his father. The same father that called him a pansy fag when he showed an interest in chess club, the same father that tried to “make him a man” by physically fighting him.  
Sobs wracked his body as he melted into the couch. The king of his chess set was broken. The king of his life, almost.  
Whizzer watched as a new side of Marvin appeared in front of him and he was kind of taken aback in that moment. He had never seen Marvin so distressed before, so--emotional. And if Marv had ever been this way before he had locked himself in the bathroom before he could witness it, ".....Marvin?" he asked, almost not believing it was him for a moment. His eyes glanced to the king. Broken. Like Marvin.  
Marvin, scared and flighty as ever, took off into the kitchen. He needed to calm down. He needed to calm down. He went for the tea kettle, already hot from the pre-chess drinks. Shaking, he grabbed it and looked for a mug.  
“FUCK!”  
He had grabbed the handle, but it was too hot. He burned his hand and dropped the kettle onto the ground. Somehow, it didn’t break.  
“Whiz!...” Marvin yelped. His hand was bright red and blistering, and he sunk down to the ground, sobbing and screwing up his face in pain.  
Whizzer was about to go into the room and give Marvin a chance to relax before he heard the clang of the teapot against the floor. He quickly rushed into the kitchen as fast as he could seeing Marvin there in tears, his hand red and steaming.  
"Christ," Whizzer moved to Marvin's side, "You're okay, you're okay," he reassured him and he helped Marvin to the sink to run his hand under cold water, "Just do that and I'll get some bandages," he went to get the first aid kit, first picking up the teapot. It was the gift Marvin got him on Valentines day. Typical.  
Marvin held a wet hand towel and waited. He knew he had royally fucked up. He also knew that he needed to tell Whizzer about what happened as a kid. He deserved to know, especially after the way he had treated him as a result.  
He looked at the tea kettle. What a shitty gift. “Oh! But Whizzer loves tea!” he thought. Yeah, but it was so-impersonal. So cheap.  
He let the last tear roll down his face.  
"Come on, don't cry," Whizzer spoke as he came back with the kit and he sat himself up on the counter so he could sit while helping Marvin. He was exhausted. He spent most of his nights out, away from Marvin. Sometimes that was easier. He barely got any sleep.  
"It's just a burn, it'll heal," he promised Marvin and took the man's hand softly looking over it. It wasn't that bad of a burn--sure it stung like shit--but it wasn't a 'get up and rush to the hospital' burn. He wrapped it carefully with gauze and went to get an icepack from the freezer.  
“Whizzer, I need to tell you something.”  
He didn’t need to tell him just something, he told him everything. The beatings, the games, the names, the abuse.  
He, for the first time in a very long time, looked Whizzer deeply in the eye.  
“I will never treat you like that again.”  
He grabbed the taller man, gripping his shirt tightly, breathing in the smell of his cologne, his detergent, him. He held on so tightly.  
Whizzer sat there and listened to everything, it was so very overwhelming for the man--especially since Marvin was supposed to be this little 'fling' he did. But now here he was, with the other clinging to his shirt pouring out everything. God, he didn't know why it hurt so much to see Marvin in so much pain, "It's okay, Marvin," was all he could strain out and he ran his fingers through the man's curls, "It'll be okay.."  
Marvin kissed Whizzer. Probably the most important kiss in their relationship. He held Whizzer’s hand and let out a small, weak chuckle. “Y’know what my old therapist used to tell me? Everything will be alright...”  
Whizzer kissed him back, moving so his hands were on Marvin's face. He smiled a little and he laughed softly, "Well, he's right. Everything will be alright," he agreed and ran his hand softly up and down his back, "Is your hand okay..?" he kissed the bandaged hand softly.  
Blushing, he responded. “Yeah, it’s okay now. Thanks to you, hah. Well Whiz, is there anything you need to say? I’ve done my fair share of screaming tonight, so i can listen if you need.” He rested his head on Whizzer’s chest.  
Whizzer was quiet for quite some time as he played with the back of Marvin's curls. trying to figure out what to say, "I never.......I never imagined I would be with someone like you for...this long and I'm just......I'm sorry that....I'm sorry for everything I do and not being faithful I didn't know...that I could ever...." He was trying to figure out how to tell Marvin he loved him.  
Marvin replied. “I-I didn’t either. I expected my life after marriage to be a whirlwind of hookups and messing around. But you... you’ve turned my world upside down!” Now it was Marvin’s turn to hold Whizzer’s face.  
“I love you Whizzer Brown. I love you so much.”  
Now it was Whizzer's turn to breakdown, as soon as Marvin said that he fell towards him and buried his face in Marvin's neck letting out a series of sobs and cries--he didn't know why. It had just been forever since someone had told Whizzer they loved him, and meant it. He sniffled wiping his face, "I-I love you too, Marvin."  
Nothing in the world could compare to them. Two unlikely lovers.


End file.
